Happy Birthday Sasuke
by MoMyoZa
Summary: Hanya sebuah ff singkat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun chara favorit saya. Enjoy! Warn: YAOI. NS.


Sasuke bergeming diatas kasur berbalut sprei putihnya sesaat setelah kelopak pucatnya itu terbuka. Hening. Tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar dikamar bercat putih dan biru tersebut selain dari bunyi denting jam dinding, sayup cicitan burung diluar dan suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Iris sekelam obsidian itu melirik sekilas kearah smartphone hitam yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil disamping ranjangnya sebelum melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Tak ada getaran. Tak ada lampu berkelip. Dan itu artinya benda canggih keluaran terbaru tersebut tidak sedang menerima email ataupun panggilan apapun saat itu.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, sekali lagi Sasuke memandang smart phonenya; namun benda berlayar lebar itu masihlah sesenyap mulanya.

Ini aneh sekali karena biasanya benda hitam itu akan bergetar hebat menandakan email masuk yang terus-terusan datang bak tetesan air kran kamar mandinya. Membrondongnya dengan puluhan ucapan selamat pagi dan ungkapan cinta yang panas membara.

Tapi pagi ini? Semuanya NihiL

.

.

Jemari lentik Sasuke menari diatas keyboard laptopnya dengan lihai. Onix dibalik lensa tipis kaca matanya memindai cermat setiap tulisan yang diketiknya dilayar. Beberapa berkas kesiswaan terlihat menumpuk dimeja. Sasuke berusaha tetap fokus, namun jujur saja hari ini ia tak berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya dari smartphonenya barang sejenak saja.

 _ **"Tumben sekali kekasih pirang mu itu tidak menjemput mu, ototou? Apa dia sedang sakit? Aku tak melihatnya diluar seperti biasanya",**_

Pertanyaan anikinya pagi tadi saat sarapan terus terulang diotak jeniusnya.

 _ **"Akhir pekan kemarin aku juga tak melihatnya dirumah. Apa kalian bertengkar?",**_

Demi Jashin-sama yang selalu diucapkan baka anikinya, Sasuke yakin ia tak sedang bertengkar atau apapun itu.

 _ **"Sepertinya dia mulai bosan dengan mu, eh ototou",**_

Damn it! Sasuke bersumpah akan memotong titit pemuda pirang itu jika berani bosan padanya.

"Tumben Naruto tak kesini? Biasanya dia akan berkeliaran disekitar mu seperti serangga, Sasuke", tanya Neji heran saat menaruh berkas tambahan yang perlu Sasuke periksa.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tau", Sasuke menjawab acuh tak sedikitpun menatap pemuda yang mengajaknya bicara itu.

"Aneh sekali, tapi aku yakin tadi melihatnya kearah kantin bersama Sakura. Ku kira dia membeli makan siang untukmu",

 **DEG**

"Tadi pun dikelas Naruto sempat kena marah Iruka-sensei karena mengobrol dengan Sakura di tengah pelajaran. Entahlah, mereka berbagi tempat duduk sejak kemarin kurasa",

"Apa kau bilang?", Sasuke membeo kaget.

"Iya. Naruto dan Sakura saling berbagi tempat duduk sejak kemarin kataku",

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan sepanjang lorong sekolah dengan langkah pendek-pendek. Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Dan tak seperti biasanya, Sasuke mengakhiri pekerjaannya lebih awal kemudian mengemasi seluruh barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Meski terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar tetapi jujur saja hatinya saat ini sedang tak baik. Ia gagal fokus sepanjang pelajaran terakhir di kelas fisikanya dan sama sekali tak tertarik merampungkan tugas Osisnya. Ia hanya ingin segera berkemas dan pergi menemui Naruto- pemuda yang disebut Neji tadi secepat yang ia bisa.

Onix sekelam malam itu diam-diam memindai seluruh ruang kelas yang dilewatinya. Mencari dengan teliti sosok pirang yang mengganggu kestabilan moodnya sedari tadi dan baru menangkap siluetnya saat tengah berbelok menuju locker sepatu.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak memanggil nama sang pirang namun detik berikutnya bibir tipisnya itu terkatup rapat tak bersuara. Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat disamping celananya saat melihat pemuda itu tengah berjalan sambil berbincang dengan serunya bersama seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang Sasuke kenal sebagai Haruno Sakura.

Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, Sasuke tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut tak suka, ia memutuskan hanya melihat mereka dari kejauhan tanpa mau menyapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung sudah 3 hari lebih sejak Sasuke mencoba mengacuhkan seluruh perasaan yang berkecamuk hebat didadanya. Ia berusaha tetap terlihat tenang, tetap terlihat acuh dan tetap terlihat masa bodoh dengan semuanya.

Meskipun baka anikinya, Neji hingga si pemalu Hyuuga Hinata selalu mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sungguh Sasuke tak ingin menjawabnya.

3 hari sudah, ponselnya tak pernah terdengar bergetar heboh setiap menitnya seperti yang lalu.. Hanya sesekali percakapan pendek dan email-email basi yang ada menemaninya beberapa hari belakangan.

3 hari sudah, sosok itu tak terlihat menghampirinya keruang Osis dijam istirahat atau bahkan mengekornya kemanapun seperti yang lalu-lalu..

Dan 3 hari sudah, sosok itu selalu absen menjemput ataupun mengantarnya pulang dengan alasan yang tak jelas yang bahkan Sasuke tak tahu.

Pacar macam apa itu?!, Sasuke berteriak kesal dalam hatinya.

Bahkan sekarang Naruto selalu terlihat begitu canggung seakan menutupi sesuatu setiap mereka bertemu dan lagi kedekatan tiba-tiba nya dengan gadis berambut pink itu sedikit banyak membuat api dalam hatinya tersulut cemburu.

Sasuke tetap mencoba untuk tenang, meski jujur saja pikirannya dipenuhi dengan bayangan yang iya-iya tentang kekasihnya tersebut . Apalagi gosip mengenai kedekatan Naruto dengan gadis pink tersebut semakin santer terdengar. Membuat Sasuke semakin jengkel saja dibuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Selama hampir satu tahun, Sasuke berpacaran dengan sang blonde tak pernah sekalipun dirinya menelpon atau pun mengirim pesan duluan seperti yang ia lakukan malam ini.

 _ **Jika saja gosip murahan itu tak menyakiti telingaku mana sudi aku menghubungi mu,**_ batin Sasuke kesal dengan perasaan campur aduk

Sekedar menanyakan keberadaan. Harusnya jika kekasihnya itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya pastilah hanya butuh beberapa detik saja bagi pemuda pirang tersebut membalas e-mailnya.

Tetapi...

Ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit dan Naruto masih juga belum menjawab email darinya ! Damn it!

Sasuke menggeram kesal sambil melempar ponselnya keras. Ia segera berdiri lalu menyambar coat birunya dan bergegas pergi keluar secepat yang ia bisa. Dan dengan berbekal kunci apartemen Naruto yang ia dapat setelah 5 bulan berpacaran, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menembus malam menuju kediaman sang blonde.

 _Berani sekali kau mempermainkan Uchiha, lihat saja nanti akibatnya, bakadobe !_

.

.

.

Apartemen minimalis itu terlihat kosong begitu Sasuke menginjakkan kaki didalamnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang empunya didalam dan Sasuke tak tahu Naruto pergi kemana saat ini.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tak kesini..?

Entah.

Terakhir yang Sasuke ingat adalah hari sebelum Naruto berangkat ke Suna untuk mengikuti Turnamen basket antar SMA 2 minggu yang lalu.

Ya, kekasih pirangnya itu adalah captain tim basket andalan sekolah. Skill dan performanya dilapangan sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Terbukti dengan berbagai piala yang berhasil dibawa pulang oleh tim nya dari berbagai pertandingan besar baik antar sekolah maupun antar wilayah.

Seorang Namikaze Naruto merupakan bintang di SMAnya. Dengan tubuh tinggi berotot, kulit tan kecoklatan yang manly, rambut pirang spikey yang terkesan liar dan sepasang shapire sebiru samudra yang siap melumpuhkan. Semua gadis pasti terjerat akan pesona sang Namikaze muda. Termasuk juga Sasuke... Meski jujur saja semua orang pun tahu bagaimana gigihnya Naruto dalam mendapatkan hati sang ketua Osis tersebut .

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya jatuh ke bed seukuran king size di kamar sang ace Konoha. Matanya terpejam, bau khas kekasih pirangnya itu langsung menyeruak mengusik indra penciumnya. Membuat pemuda pucat itu semakin terlena dan mabuk akan bau dominannya. Dan bayangan-bayangan akan dirinya yang tengah bergumul dengan panas diatas bed tersebut membuat Sasuke sedikit meremang.

 _Sial, betapa ia merindukan sosok si pirang begitu dalam . . ._

Tetapi ingatan terakhir kalinya berada diatas bed ini bersama sang kekasih sedikit tak mengenakan hatinya.

Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke dengan kejamnya menolak ajakan bercinta dari kekasihnya itu. Padahal mereka akan terpisah selama seminggu penuh!

Oh salahkan seluruh tugas Osisnya yang membebani belakangan dan membuat mood Sasuke semakin buruk bahkan untuk bercinta.

Sekarang, Sasuke sedikit menyesal sudah sekejam itu pada pemuda tan kesayangannya tersebut .

Seandainya saja Sasuke tahu jika setelah seminggu penuh Naruto berada di Suna kemudian akhir minggu diisi dengan keabsenan pemuda tan itu menginap dikediamannya lalu semua berakhir dengan sikap aneh kekasihnya .

Mungkin Sasuke tak akan pernah menolaknya!

Ia tak akan menolak ajakan bercinta Naruto jika seperti ini hasil akhirnya.

 _Merasa tersisih dan terabaikan._

Oh, God! Bahkan sekarang Sasuke merajuk seperti gadis yang akan ditinggal kekasihnya !

.

.

Onix kelam Sasuke menatap penuh minat pada seragam basket bernomor punggung 16 yang teronggok begitu saja diatas bed. Jemarinya menarik pelan seragam hitam orange tersebut, terasa sedikit lembab dan bau khas Naruto tercium begitu pekat disana. Sasuke memeluk kain lusuh itu, mendekapnya dalam seakan yang dipeluknya adalah tubuh tan milik kekasihnya.

"Baka...", Sasuke berucap lirih.

Matanya terpejam begitu menghayati sesi peluk memeluk seragam basket kekasihnya tersebut.

Jujur saja.. Sasuke begitu merindukan sosok kekasihnya itu. Ia sangat rindu akan semua yang ada pada diri Namikaze Naruto-nya.

Senyum bodohnya.,

Tawa konyolnya.,

Rayuan idiotnya.,

Rajukan childishnya.,

Pelukan hangatnya.,

Ciumannya dalamnya.,

Semuanya...,

dan kini Sasuke sudah semakin menggila karena begitu merindukan kekasih pirangnya.

Ia sudah tak peduli lagi akan harga dirinya. Sekarang Sasuke akan menunggu kedatangan Naruto dan menanyakan apa masalah mereka.

.

.

Tak lama Sasuke mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia bergegas bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera berlari menuju genkan.

 _Naruto sudah kembali, ia sudah kembali._

Hati kecilnya tak henti merapal nya dengan riang gembira. Sasuke baru saja akan menyambut kedatangan seme tercintanya itu jika saja sosok berambut pink berbalut dress hitam sexy tersebut tak menyembul dibalik tubuh sang kekasih dan menyakiti penglihatannya.

"Sa.. Sasuke...",

Naruto tersentak kaget sesaat, betapa tidak ia baru saja kembali dan tiba-tiba pemuda raven itu sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Terlebih dirinya kembali bersama Sakura, sungguh Naruto benci jika Sasuke sampai salah paham karenanya.

"Teme, kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak menelpon dulu, sayang",

Naruto berusaha menyentuh pundak sang raven, namun lebih dahulu ditepis olehnya.

Iris obsidian Sasuke berkilat penuh kebencian, "menelpon kata mu? Kau bahkan tak mengangkatnya !", desis nya dalam.

Naruto terhenyak kaget, menyadari kebodohannya menonaktifkan suara pada ponselnya tadi.

"Gomenne. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu teme, sungguh", ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan.

Sakura, gadis musim semi itu tersenyum kikuk. Ia sadar keberadaannya disini akan semakin memperparah keadaan dua sejoli dihadapannya itu. Apalagi tatapan sang ketua Osis padanya sekan menusuk tulang rusuknya begitu dalam.

Ia pun memutuskan mundur perlahan.

"Anoo.. Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya aku pulang ne. Terima kasih sudah mau mentraktir ku. Tapi kurasa aku masih sayang nyawaku jadi... Selamat berjuang okay",

Sakura melambaikan tangan penuh semangat dibalik pintu sebelum akhirnya pintu tersebut benar-benar tertutup dan meninggalkan dua pemuda berbeda surai itu dalam kondisi yang serba salah paham.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia melonggarkan dasi merah yang sedari tadi seakan mencekik lehernya tersebut kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa sambari melepas jas formal yang dikenakannya.

Ia tahu jika kekasih ravennya itu pasti kini tengah mendeath glarenya dengan sadis, punggungnya terasa panas karena terus menerus diplototi seperti itu. Naruto tahu Sasuke pasti akan marah, ia sudah bisa memprediksi hal itu.

"Hei, babe..", Naruto mendongak, menatap wajah kekasihnya itu yang sudah semasam tomat mentah. "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, ok?! Aku dan Sakura hanya teman",

Sasuke mendelik garang.

"Aku tidak buta dan aku tidak tuli, Namikaze. Aku melihatnya sendiri dan sejak kapan kau berani memasukkan seorang gadis ke apartemen mu?! Jika memang kau sudah bosan dengan ku tak perlu dengan cara sekotor ini, brengsek",

Naruto menatap tak percaya akan perkataan retoris yang keluar dari bibir ranum kekasihnya itu.

Bosan? Siapa?

Dirinya bosan pada Sasuke?

For God sake! Naruto akan mati gila jika sampai bosan pada makhluk seindah kekasihnya itu.! Kadang Naruto jadi heran sendiri dari mana kekasih ravennya itu mendapatkan gambaran seburuk itu tentangnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Sejujurnya hari ini ia merasa begitu lelah tetapi melihat setitik air mata disudut mata onix sang kekasih membuat Naruto jadi tak enak hati.

Ia pun berdiri, berjalan mendekati Sasuke-nya kemudian mengusap sudut mata kekasihnya yang berair itu dengan jempol kanannya pelan.

"Hei, please don't cry honey", bisiknya lembut.

Naruto mensejajarkan kepalanya sehingga wajah masam kekasihnya bisa terekspos penuh dalam jangkauan pengelihatannya.

"Ini semua tak seperti pikiran mu, Sasuke. Kau salah paham. Apakah kau sudah tak mempercayaiku lagi, ttebayo?",

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, ia menggeram rendah sebelum berucap penuh amarah, "Kau lah yang justru membuatku tak mau percaya ! Kemana saja kau belakangan ini ? Tidak mengirim email ! Tidak menjemputku ! Tidak ke ruangan ku ! Tidak menelpon ku ! Apa itu yang disebut kekasih ? Kekasih macam apa — ", ucapan Sasuke tercekat ditenggorokannya yang mengering, buliran air mata sudah merembes membasahi ke dua pipinya. Ia mengusap jejak basah itu dengan kasar tak ingin sampai dominannya itu menaruh iba padanya. "Jika kau memang ingin bersama Haruno, kau tinggal bilang saja . . Aku — Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu untuk menyukaiku, Naruto. Selamat tinggal. Semoga kau bahagia",

Naruto buru-buru menarik pergelangan tangan sang raven sesaat setelah pemuda pucat itu memutuskan untuk pergi.

Oh,God ! Demi apapun juga kekasihnya ini hanyalah salah paham saja!

"Hei, dengarkan aku ! Ini semua hanya salah paham ok, jangan marah Sasuke. Aku bisa menjelaskannya", pinta Naruto mengiba.

Sasuke menarik tangannya kasar, ia mendelik menatap kekasihnya itu dengan amarah penuh diubun-ubun.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasnmu karena aku sudah sangat mengerti, selamat malam — Naruto",

Pemuda raven itu menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup keras tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian sang kekasih tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Ia tak bisa mencegah karena ia tahu saat ini Sasuke sedang tak bisa dipaksa dan parahnya Naruto tak bisa — **belum bisa** — menyangkal semua tuduhan Sasuke atas dirinya.

 _ **Arghh.. Jika saja . . . ! Sial, Kenapa harus saat ini sih ! ,**_ Naruto menggeram kesal.

Tidak.

Ia tidak bisa mengakuinya sekarang !

Tidak.

Karena itu akan sia-sia saja jika ia buka suara sekarang.

Tetapi . . . Kekasihnya itu sudah begitu salah paham padanya seperti ini ?!

Naruto tidak bisa kehilangan Sasuke-nya !

Tidak setelah semua usahanya !

.

.

.

.

Suara dencitan sepatu pada lantai terdengar sedikit memekakan telinga, dari jauh terlihat beberapa orang pemuda tengah berlarian sambil mendrible bola berwarna jingga di sepanjang lapangan. Seorang pemuda tan nampak meliuk dengan lincah dari hadangan lawannya sebelum akhirnya meloncat kemudian menembakkan shoot andalannya.

Ia berhasil menambah angka !

"Bagus, Naruto ! Pertahankan", seorang pemuda bertato unik menepuk pundak sang pencetak angka itu pelan.

Naruto tersenyum.

Siang ini, latihan rutinnya dimulai lagi seperti biasa. Ya, tentu seperti yang sudah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Ia berjalan menepi, mengambil handuk dan botol airnya kemudian menegaknya cepat. Sayang sekali, air minumnya sudah habis ternyata. Naruto mendesah pelan, ia meminta izin untuk ke kantin sebentar membeli minuman.

Hari ini rasanya sedikit hambar bagi Naruto. Bagaimana tidak kekasihnya yang super rajin itu tiba-tiba absent dari kelasnya. Sasuke bukan murid yang suka bolos bahkan ketika ia sedang sakit. Tentu absentnya sang ketua Osis tersebut menjadi pusat dari segala perhatian dari pikirannya.

Ia sudah puluhan kali menelfon dan mengirim email kepada sang raven tapi tidak satupun menuai jawaban. Naruto tahu Sasuke pasti masih sangatlah marah padanya dan ia tak ingin kekasih ravennya itu terus menerus salah paham.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya, ia menyentuh tombol dial panggilan kemudian mendekatkan smartphonenya itu menuju telinga, tak lama seorang wanita terdengar menjawab panggilannya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berucap.

"Sepertinya ini harus segera berakhir, ne ! Ya, aku tahu...", ia bergeming sesaat lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, ""Tidak, kau tak perlu melakukan itu, aku lah yang akan mengakhiri semuanya. Arigato Sakura",

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan mata dan tubuh yang berat. Pusing sedikit menyerang belakang kepalanya dan kedua kelopak matanya yang membengkak pasca menangis semalam terasa tebal dan panas. Ia melirik jam dinding berbentuk kotak yang tergantung diatas meja belajarnya, sudah pukul 3 sore rupanya, sepertinya ia tertidur cukup lama setelah bangun pagi tadi untuk sarapan.

Sasuke menyamankan posisinya dengan semakin meringsek kedalam selimut tebalnya. Kepalanya berat dan saat ini ia begitu membutuhkan aspirin untuk segera meredakan rasa sakitnya.

Sial, Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangka jika menangis semalaman seperti itu bisa membuat kesehatan tubuhnya jadi terganggu begini. Mungkin ini juga yang dirasakan oleh para gadis yang terang-terangan ditolaknya dulu saat menyatakan cinta padanya.

Ini sangat buruk, rasanya . . .

Ponsel hitam di atas selimutnya itu bergetar perlahan, Sasuke meraihnya memencet aplikasi riwayat panggilan dan mendapati berpuluh email dan telepon dari nomer yang sama selama ia tertidur.

Namikaze Dobe, tertulis dengan jelas siapa penelpon yang menghubunginya itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, saat ini ia sangat sangat tak ingin membahas apapun mengenai kekasih pirangnya itu. Bersyukurlah karena baka anikinya saat ini tengah dalam perjalanan dinas sehingga tidak ada yang menanyainya ini itu dan memaksanya bicara.

Ya, untuk sementara mungkin lebih baik seperti ini . . .

Sasuke bangkit, mengusap sedikit peluh di keningnya kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan mungkin dengan pergi mandi akan sedikit menyegarkan otaknya barang sejenak. Ia benar-benar butuh penyegaran .

"Hai, Sasuke . .",

Suara baritone itu menyapanya dengan ragu begitu jemari putih Sasuke berhasil memutar kenop pintu bercat putih tersebut. Sosok pemuda bersurai keemasan itu sudah berdiri didepannya tanpa ia sadari, otaknya meloading melembat, wajah Sasuke terlihat datar meski hatinya mencelos tak percaya.

 _ **Naruto disana, kekasihnya itu ada dihadapannya saat ini !**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto bergerak gelisah, keputusannya untuk datangke rumah kekasihnya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu sepertinya sukses membuat pemuda bersurai raven itu memucat seketika.

Sasuke tak bicara banyak, ia mengizinkan dirinya masuk kedalam kamarnya dan meminta Naruto menunggu selagi dirinya pergi membasuh muka.

Hati Naruto berdegup kencang . . . Ia tak bisa berbohong jikalau perasaannya kali ini begitu campur aduk begitu bertemu dengan sang raven. Jemarinya menggenggam erat sesuatu didalam saku celananya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang mencoba merilekskan ketegangan dalam dirinya.

Pintu mahoni itu terbuka. . . Menampilkan sosok sang raven yang hanya menggunakan kaos putih tipis dan celana boxer hitamnya . Surai hitamnya tampak basah sementara bulir bulir air nampak sedikit menetes membasahi wajahnya.

Naruto menelan ludah gugup, penampilan Sasuke saat ini sungguh sanggup membuatnya kalap namun sebisa mungkin ia mempertahankan rasionalitasnya tetap terjaga.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping sang blonde, onix kelam itu terlihat lelah dan bengkak di bawah matanya; itu jelas menunjukkan jika kekasihnya tersebut baru saja menangis. Hati Naruto seketika serasa ditusuk ribuan sembilu.

"Kau tak apa, teme ?", Naruto bertanya ragu, ia menatap penuh kecemasan wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Ya.. ", Sasuke menjawaban dengan sebuah anggukan lemah.

Naruto mengesah pelan, ia lalu mengeluarkan barang yang sedari tadi disimpannya di saku itu kemudian melemparnya pelan kearah sang raven.

"Itu untukmu, dan itu adalah jawaban dari semua tuduhan mu padaku !",

Sasuke bergeming, ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan sang blonde tadi, tetapi pandangannya masih tak lepas menatap benda beludru kotak berwarna biru tua itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Apa maksud Naruto ? Apa dia bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa kotak itu adalah alasannya mengabaikan Sasuke selama ini ! yang benar saja !

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda blonde disampingnya, wajah Naruto nampak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan apa yang diucapkannya tadi.

Sasuke masih tak mengerti.

Namun dengan semua tanda tanya besar dikepalanya akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka isi didalam kotak beludru biru itu dan onixnya mendadak membelalak lebar setelahnya.

"Itu untuk mu, sebenarnya itu kado ulang tahun mu Sasuke. Harusnya ini akan jadi kejutan sampai hari ulang tahun mu tiba. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah gagal. Maaf ya Sasuke", Naruto berucap lembut dengan cengiran lebar tak lepas dari wajah tannya.

Sasuke tercengang. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan jemari gemetaran memegang kotak berisi sepasang cincin perak yang berkilauan.

"Aku bermaksud membelinya dengan hasil kerja ku sendiri karena itu aku membutuhkan Sakura, teme. Keluarganya memiliki bisnis restoran, aku bekerja part time sebagai pelayan demi membelinnya. Sungguh hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih !",

Hening.

"Jadi . . . Maukah kau memaafkan ku, teme?", tanya Naruto akhirnya.

Liquid bening di kelopak mata pucat Sasuke kembali tumpah membasahi kedua pipinya. Sasuke menerjang tubuh tegap kekasihnya tersebut, memeluknya begitu erat sambil merapalkan beribu kata maaf. Ia merasa begitu bodoh sudah mencurigai dan menuduh kekasih blondenya itu begitu kejam. Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangka jika kotak bludru itu benar-benar alasan dari semuanya.

 **Sungguh bodohnya aku !**

Naruto terkekeh pelan, ia membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu kemudian mengecup mesra pucuk surai Sasuke sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, teme . Jangan marah lagi ne",

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake:**

Sasuke mendesah keras ketika dominannya itu menekuk tubuhnya tinggi sambil terus menggempur single hole nya tersebut tanpa ampun. Cairan precum yang keluar dari ujung penisnya yang menegang menetes membasahi perut dan dadanya.

Pikirannya terasa kosong, Sasuke hanya bisa terus mendesah manakala titik nikmatnya itu tersentuh berulang kali oleh kejantannan sang seme. Ciuman basah pun tak lepas ia dapatkan setiap kali rectumnya menyempit menghimpit penis kekasihnya didalamnya.

"Fuck ! Kau . . Sempit sekalii temee . . Arggh — ", Naruto mendesah berat. Keringat mengucur disetiap jengkal tubuh polosnya, membuat kulit tannya berkilau eksotis menambah tingkat keerotisannya.

Mungkin sudah hampir 2 minggu, Naruto tak lagi merasakan nikmatnya lubang pink milik kekasih ravennya tersebut. Oh, God ! Sungguh Naruto begitu merindukan setiap kedutan, hisapan dan cengkraman rectum Sasuke terhadap penisnya saat bercinta seperti saat ini.

Seperti pribahasa jinak-jinak merpati. Kekasih stoicknya itu memang tidak mudah ditahlukan dalam urusan percintaan maupun urusan ranjang namun jika kau sudah memegang kuncinya maka hanya akan ada surga yang menunggumu didepan mata.

"AKHHH — dobeeh deeper . . More .. AHHh !", Sasuke mendesah heboh penuh kepuasan.

Naruto menggeram keras mendengar desah erotis ukenya itu, tekanan dibawah perutnya sudah tak bisa lagi ia tahan lebih lama lagi. Desahan dan erangan dari sang raven semakin membuat dirinya tak tahan untuk segera menembakan benih berharganya kedalam rectum sang raven.

Ia mencabut penisnya hingga tersisa pangkalnya saja kemudian menghentakkannya keras dan menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam tanpa ampun.

"AHHhHHH ~ NaruuTooo", erangan Sasuke terdengar seakan menghilang seiring dengan kedutan panas dari dalam single holenya.

Nafasnya memburu dan sperma Naruto didalam tubuhnya terasa hangat dan panas. Lelehan sperma yang tak bisa tertampung lagi terlihat menetes keluar disepanjang paha dalamnya.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tubuh sang raven tanpa sedikit pun keinginan untuk mencabut penisnya yang masih setia menancap dibawah sana. Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukan, merengkuh tubuh pucat tersebut sambil mengecup leher jenjang Sasuke dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

Sasuke mengerang geli, ia tertawa pelan sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajah kekasihnya itu dari lehernya. Naruto menarik jemari kanan Sasuke dan mengecup tepat di cincin yang melingkar di jari manis sang raven tersebut begitu mesra membuat sang empunya merona merah.

Mereka tersenyum bersama. Rasa bahagia yang tiada terkira terlukis jelas diwajah kedua pemuda yang tengah berpelukan diatas bed yang berantakan tersebut . Betapa mereka begitu saling mencintai satu sama lainnya.

"Dobe.. ", Sasuke memanggil lirih.

"Ya, teme ", Naruto menyahut tanpa melepas kecupannya dari jemari sang raven.

Alis Sasuke bertaut. "Kau bilang, cincin ini kau beli dengan hasil kerja part time mu. Tapi bukankah kau belum satu bulan bekerja bagaimana bisa kau membeli ini untukku?", tanyanya tak mengerti.

Naruto terkekeh polos mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, ia menggaruk pelan pipinya kemudian berucap, "Aku meminjam gaji pertama ku dulu dari orang tua Sakura, untung saja mereka mau mengerti. Tapi ya karena itu 2 minggu kedepan aku masih harus bekerja untuk membayar hutang ku itu. Begitulah", jawabnya jujur.

Sasuke memukul kepala pirang kekasihnya tersebut tanpa ampun, merasa begitu tercengang dengan sikap bodoh kekasihnya itu

"Sekali dobe kau tetap dobe ya baka dobe!", hinanya pedas.

Naruto mengaduh memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat dari pukulan manis sang kekasih. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mendekat kemudian mengecup sudut bibir Naruto cepat lalu berbisik pelan dengan pelan . .

"Aku mencintaimu, dobe.. Terima kasih",

 **#** **Happy B'day Uchiha Sasuke**


End file.
